friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flutterponies
Flutterponies are free to make! You do not have to ask to make them!__NOEDITSECTION__ Description Flutterponies are like that of regular Equestrian ponies, despite them being smaller than them. Each flutterpony is graced with a set of wings that allows flight. Males have colorful wings on each side, making them mostly the lookers of the ponies, while females have a dull colored outside, with the inside being the most colorful. Males also have more colorful bodies, while females’ are more pastel than saturated. There are two types of flutterponies: the butterflies, who are the more diverse and colorful ones, and the moths, who are more fluffy and grey-ish in tone, with fluffier, feathery antenna. (There can be a mix of them.) Butterfly Flutterponies Butterflies are the more colorful of the bunch. While the moths are more active at night, the butterflies are more active in the day. They're much more whimsical than their moth cousins. They come in much brighter colors, and seem more magically diverse. Butterfly flutterponies can locate faerie circles (a ring of mushrooms) and use it as a base for a village. Moth Flutterponies While the butterflies are more colorful and magical, moth flutterponies are more lonesome. The butterflies travel in groups, but the moths go alone. Moths are not known for being magical as their butterfly cousins, but are more wanderlust of the bunch. They explore a lot, and like to collect things. If there's old ruins, moths are going to be decorating it. Moth flutterponies are nocturnal, and can see in the dark. They like things that emit light, and decorate their area with glowing objects. Abilities Flutterponies can collect pollen, which acts as a magical substance for things (inner magic, healing, ect.), and can be used as a charm. Pollen is often needed in everyday life, and is used in numerous crafts and magic. Flutterponies can also collect spores and craft false faerie circles. Faerie circles are used for healing properties, and little villages are made around them. It acts as a magical well for them to regain strength. Makeshift faerie circles aren't as powerful as the real ones, however. Along with being able to collect pollen, seeds, and much anything related to plant life, flutterponies have an inner compass in them, like birds. Flutterponies don't stay in one place, and like searching for new areas to explore (with faerie circles). They can find and track where faerie circles are to build villages around them. Because they don't often stay in one place (where it's preferably warm), they have to migrate to warmer places. Society Unlike most ponies, flutterponies don't have a solid leader. They have no ruler, and it would usually end in chaos. However, instead of a single ruler, they have groups. Each group has a set leader, a sub leader, and the inhabitants in the group. The leader is set whenever a flutterpony finds a faerie circle. Other flutterponies will be drawn to the circle. The sub leader is chosen by the leader, and everyone else are followers. They normally have a little village made in the span of two days. They stay for a while, then the sub leader/follower goes away to become the new leader/follower, and the cycle starts all over again. The leader is of course, the leader. They have a higher authority than everyone else. They can set orders and the orders will be carried out. If they aren't a good leader (ex. too shy, not a good person), they can either give up their position to the sub leader or be demoted via vote by the group. The sub leader is the second leader. Similar to the leader, they can set orders, but they also manage small things for the leader, such as search parties, and the point to intervene on ideas. They leader and the sub both have to work together in order to make their group work. The followers are, well, followers. They follow the leaders in order to make things. There can be foragers, crafters, and workers. Foragers go outside and gather materials, such as food, pollen, and other resources. Crafters are the ones that craft, they make things and start working on projects right away, such as buildings and tools. Workers are the ones that actually start building houses and structures, and are just used as the heavy body. The groups are all based on communication and teamwork, and they often see each other as a closely knit family. Whenever they migrate, new groups will be accepted into the rest of the groups, and each exchange information for future world building. The only time they gather together as an entire large party is during the migration. Each exchanges information and resources with each other, and try to collect what they can from old villages. Note: Moth flutterponies are completely different from butterflies, and they cannot form groups. They are solidarity, and don't like to work together. Diet Flutterponies have a very insect-like diet. They feed on nectar, fruits, vegetables, just about anything that grows from the earth. They're mostly known for eating things raw, while some enjoy cooking. The meals are light and always sweet, as they all enjoy sugar. They enjoy salads, mushrooms, anything crunchy, chewy, sweet, and filling. Dishes are light, but very filling. For rough travelling, flutterponies will only eat honey (honey is the only food with everything you need to survive). Territory Flutterponies are not from Equestria. They come from up north-west, in a land called Praepapi. It's heavily surrounded by forests of all kinds. Regular forests, magical forests, mushroom forests, about anything. It's colored very blandly in greens and blues, but has very lovely life there. It's a land of forests and colorful creatures. Flutterponies have no real landmarks of their own, as they never settle in one place. The land is covered in mini villages, however, and it's not hard to find one. There's a lot of villages, but some are abandoned and seem more like old ruins. If you're extremely lucky, you'll find glowy objects decorating the ghost town. They only build villages with faerie circles, as they are only native to their lands. When they migrate to warmer areas, they only stay with old allies of their kind, such as the Equestrian ponies. It's considered lucky for the ponies to see the smaller ponies. Bases Please only upload anything onto here if it's a free base that everyone can use! Bunny.png|filler Category:Non-Ponies Category:Miscellaneous